wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Lockpicking
This skill Pick Lock allows Rogues to open locked doors, chests, and lockboxes. It is like a gathering skill, such as Fishing or Mining; the rogue must have it at or above a certain level to open certain types of locks. This skill typically doesn't advance quickly enough with casual use; rogues must occasionally go out on runs to improve their lockpicking. Fortunately, your Rogue trainer can point you to areas which contain footlockers at your skill level. =Strategy= Early on you might get some Practice Locks from an engineer to increase your lockpicking, but at low levels you won't want or need it much. Most Alliance Rogue's best chance to get their skill up to snuff will be around level 15 in a place called Alther's Mill in the Redridge Mountains region where there is a quest to lockpick a series of chests to find a quest item. There are many chests for practicing and they respawn quickly. Horde Rogues can gain early levels from a similar quest on the ship off the Merchant Coast, south of Ratchet. Junkboxes may be obtained by pickpocketing humanoids. Gear Dark Leather Gloves, created through Leatherworking, increase lockpicking skill by 5. They may be useful to carry in case you find a lock just out of your range. =Pickable Locks= Lockboxes Junkboxes Footlockers The Battered Footlockers in Hillsbrad Foothills (Durnholde Keep) vary in level. Other places may be similar. Doors =Alternates to lockpicking= If a rogue is unavailable, there are several alternatives. Locks can be opened by various Skeleton keys made by Blacksmiths. There are four types of skeleton key recipes, all of which can be learned from Blacksmithing trainers. Each recipe creates two keys, which are used up on a successful pick. The highest level skeleton key can only open locks of level 275, though, so a Rogue is still required for opening locks above that level without a key. Engineers can use Seaforium Charges to open locked doors. The Small Seaforium Charge, Large Seaforium Charge, and Powerful Seaforium Charge open increasingly more difficult doors. =Lockpicking Etiquette= There is very little consensus on what standard policies for lockpicking are; Rogue expectations can vary wildly from server to server. Some expect a tip, and some gladly open locks for free. Common assumptions can be: # It is never acceptable to open a trade with a rogue without first asking him/her if he can open a certain box. Among other things, it can disrupt a mail composition, an auction house scan, or a profession crafting, and can be very irritating. Many rogues will automatically ban people who open trade windows unsolicited. # If a rogue is yelling or sending messages to the general channel to open boxes, they are generally doing it for the skillup, and are not doing it to make money, unless otherwise specified. # If a rogue expects a fee for lockpicking, he should negotiate it ahead of time. Otherwise, gracious players often tip anywhere between and to the opening rogue, based on the type of lockbox opened. =Addons= The addon EasyUnlock adds several utilities to the basic UI that greatly help a Rogue. First, the lockpicking requirement for different items is displayed in its Tooltip. Also, right clicking a box in your inventory will automatically lockpick, saving you from having to use your Spellbook. Finally, an "unlock" button is added to your trade window, and will automatically try to unlock any box in the "not-traded" slot. =External links= *Official WoW Forums Lockpicking FAQ *Goblin Workshop Lockpicking Guide Category:Game Terms Category:Rogues